


Coping

by yukimahou



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Other, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukimahou/pseuds/yukimahou
Summary: It isn't easy, but he copes...





	Coping

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning!!
> 
> Reposted from my Livejournal days.

Sometimes it was the middle of the night when he watched it drip. It never bothered him, but rather took away the weight behind everything he had been worrying about until now. The way it would run down his arm and roll around his wrist as he twisted it. He would chase the lines, but he knew that doing so smudged them, maybe even blurred them. But no matter the situation, things always felt clearer afterwards. He would probably wake up tomorrow lighter, and this whole fog that had been clouding his thoughts would be gone.

Its only then that he falls asleep easily and deeply. Right into a dreamless slumber where things won’t bother him anymore.  
The next day was easier, it always is. And even without knowing when he would see his bandmates again, he felt stronger than he had yesterday. Yes, he could handle this now. His watch sat snuggly over the small bandage he tied around his wrist, but the small flashes of pain strange movement would cause was just a reminder that he was human, that it was ok and that he can continue.

And he did.  



End file.
